Sleep with dreams
by bezoar10
Summary: Ichigo just can't get her out of his head. All day in class and all night in his dreams. This girl seems to real for him to just create. IchiRuki
1. The kill

Sleep with dreams

New Story! I've been working really hard on IchiRuki themed stories; this one seemed sweet so here you go!

Sleep with dreams

Chapter one:

Footsteps echoed in the empty hall as the emperor's son excitedly walked to the throne room. His father promised him a surprise as it was his birthday today. The guards opened the great big doors leading to his father. His father opened his arms and hugged the boy.

"My son, how you have grown over the past years. I bring to you a gift for your seventeenth birthday." The emperor smiled widely and as his ears rose they brought with them his white beard and mustache a few centimeters. He snapped his fingers and the doors on the opposite side opened and seventeen women marched in. Some were short and some were tall, but all of them had noticeably large breasts. The emperor's son smiled at his father. "Choose one."

"Only one?" The boy asked more to himself than to his father. He walked up to one of the women and looked her in the eyes. Her hair was short and black. She was pale and had a muscular body. She looked like a fighter. "Not you." She straightened out as if offended and left.

The next girl looked like a real cry baby. Her hair was in a bob and she was short, her eyes wet and glistening. "Not you." She sniffed and left.

Option number three was even shorter than the second. She had pink hair and even though she looked sweet, she also looked evil. "Not you." She left with a creepy smile.

Girl number four looked brain dead. She had huge boobs, long orange hair that matched his and a smile. "Not you." She left, breasts bouncing as she walked.

The emperor's son stood in front of the next girl, his mouth stood open in awe. This girl was amazing. Her hair lightless black bangs carelessly hanging in her face. She stood as tall as his shoulder. "You. Father, I want this one." The other girls marched out and the emperor, his son, and the girl were left alone.

"Well, tell us about yourself." The emperor looked her up and down.

"My name is Rukia, I'm sixteen and I lived in district seven."

"Well Rukia, my name is Ichigo, would you like to follow me to my chamber?" She looked unsure as she nodded.

Rukia ran to keep up with Ichigo's long strides as they headed down the corridor to his chamber. It was dim as they entered; lit with candles that smelled of cherry blossoms and a strange fruit that Ichigo could never quite place. The flame danced on the wick and seemed to float ever so slightly. Ichigo stood awkwardly as Rukia looked around. He stayed a few steps behind her as she glided seductively across his room.

She paused at the window, covered with a red curtain. Rukia moved the curtain and peered out the window onto the grounds below. Ichigo caught her hand and held it. Wrapping his arm around her waist, his stomach pressed against the small of her back. She inhaled sharply when he rested his face in the nape of her neck. His breath warm against her ear right before he nibbled on the flesh. His hand that rested on her stomach lowered into the elastic of her skirt.

Rukia was enjoying it, Ichigo could tell from the way her breathing slowed to almost a halt when his fingers reached their destination. He knew many things from just that one moment, like the fact that she was a virgin. He knew this simply because he could feel her raise a few millimeters as she curled her toes, preparing for something which she knew nothing of. Ichigo wanted to please her, and thus, he would go all out on this girl.

--

Ichigo woke up, candles still blazing from the night before. He must have forgotten to extinguish them before passing out. The electricity had gone out last night, and with midterms tomorrow, he decided to light a few candles in order to study. He was just happy nothing set fire while he slept.

It was then he realized his pants were wet. his dream lingering on his brain as he tried to remember what got him so excited. Oh yes. Rukia. If possible, Ichigo had fallen in love with this woman. So many dreams of her, but this girl of his dreams was sadly only in his dreams.

Ichigo threw his clothes in the hamper along with his sheets. He hurried to the shower and turned on the cold water. It was Thursday and without looking outside he knew it was raining. His muscles ached in only a way they did when it rained. Even with this profound pain, he still loved the way the water danced in the pool at the end of his driveway.

He wrapped himself in a towel that hung on the back of the bathroom door. The towel was too small for him and his thigh stuck out, even when he stood completely still. He sighed and exited the bathroom. He did not want to go to school today. Orihime, Tatsuki, Momo, and all the rest were his friends, so why was it that in his dreams he was so quick to be harsh to them?

Ichigo got dressed for school and headed down stairs for a quick breakfast.

--

Comment please!


	2. winter wonder land

Sleep with dreams

Chapter two:

Winter wonder land

He not only felt the crisp grass crunch beneath his bare feet, but with each frozen footstep he felt the numbness spiral up his body. His already pale skin lost all colour as his body temperature went down. His breath was white mist as he panted from running through the snow. He jumped the fence and instantly regretted kicking off his shoes. The pain from hitting the ground was amplified from the cold. He figured that it would be worth it in the end. He imagined her warm skin as their two bodies became one.

Just one yard to pass through and then he was there, he sped up and was finally in her yard. Just as discussed in the chat room, the back door was open. He shook the snow out of his orange hair and tip toed to the basement door. He slipped out of his black and white striped hoodie and dropped it on the stairs. Quietly he stepped on the old creaky wooden floor. The air was warm and the sent of vanilla lingered in the room.

The fire place was lit and the blazing flame made Ichigo burn from the shock of cold to sudden heat. She lay in front of that heat. The contrast of her naked skin and the black throw rug was truly amazing. She said nothing as he stripped his torso of the shirt she bought him for Christmas. He unbuckled his belt and slid out of his jeans.

He kissed her breasts as he moved to her mouth. "Rukia." He whispered, before engaging in a lustful kiss.

"Ichigo, I'm nervous." She stopped him before he could go any further.

"We've known each other for so long, don't you trust me?" The words spilled out before he could stop them. He remembered sex-ed in freshman year, the teacher handed out a work sheet of things guys often said to pressure the girl into having sex. He kept telling himself that this was different. Rukia invited him here for 'part two of his present'. So he reasoned that it wasn't his fault.

"Yes. More than anything." She held him closer and arched her back as he thrust into her. He kissed the tear that rolled softly down her cheek. "It hurts." She whimpered.

"I never meant to hurt you, do you want me to stop?" Ichigo kissed her parted lips and began to pull out.

She shook her head, "It's beginning to hurt less."

He woke up and noticed at once his pants were incredibly tight. He groaned, thinking, 'not again'. Ichigo was sick of these dreams and enough was enough. Today was Saturday so he decided to go into town to see a dream analyzer. He wouldn't tell every detail, but he'd be vague enough for them to understand.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that hung behind the door. His stupid sister took his towel...again. It was really starting to get on his nerves, but what could he do? He walked to his room and dried his body. He went in his closet and pulled out the clothes he dreamt about. His favorite jeans, his dad's black leather belt, a black and white striped hoodie, and a band shirt that he bought a few weeks ago. The one that Rukia had bought for him in his dream.

He left a note on the counter for his dad and left for town. Ichigo flipped his hood over his head as he walked. The houses started to get closer together and he knew he was close. The building was purple with a bunch of neon signs. He gave it a second thought, but walked in anyway.

"Hello?" Ichigo spoke, his eye's still adjusting to the serious lack of proper lighting. There was a woman that emerged from behind a curtain.

"Ichigo? You're the one who called right?" She had these pig tails, which made her look younger. She was frowning as she lead him into the back room. "Someone will be right with you."

"Uh-huh." Ichigo said, looking around as he took a seat on a pillow.

The door opened and closed behind him before he had time to turn around to greet the person. "My name is Shinji." He had this rediculous smile streched across his face.

"I wanted to see a dream analyzer. I've been having these dreams about a girl...I just can't get her out of my head." Ichigo said. "I just want to speak with her. With out my subconsious being stupid."

Shinji reached into his pocket and withdrew a bottle. "Take one of these before you go to sleep. It kicks out your subconsious so you can be yourself in your dream." He handed the bottle to Ichigo, "But be warned, If you die in your dream, you will die in real life."

"Thanks, but so far, my dreams aren't nightmares." Ichigo took the bottle and payed the girl at the desk. He couldn't wait for tonight.

--

Comment please!


End file.
